


Da umana a sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hinata è un'umana che ama un tritone.Scritta sentendo: Celtic Mermaid Music – Merfolk Kingdom e Whispers of a Mermaid – Celtic Mermaid Music.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 767.★ Prompt brevi: 5. A baratta la propria voce… per una coda da sirena!





	Da umana a sirena

Da umana a sirena

 

Hinata stava seduto sullo scoglio umido, sfiorando con le dita le alghe verde scuro, i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more erano liquide. Socchiuse le labbra ed iniziò a cantare sommessamente, alzò il capo e alzò man mano la voce.

Un tritone scivolò fuori dall’acqua e il suo capo fece capolino davanti agli scogli. Iniziò a sua volta a cantare e le loro voci si fondevano.

Il sirenetto teneva le mani strette al petto, le branchi sui suoi fianchi fremevano sott’acqua, permettendogli di respirare. Dimenava la sua coda blu oceano e i capelli color pece gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso spigoloso.

Hinata, continuando a cantare, allungò la mano verso di lui.

Il tritone allungò a sua volta la mano e intrecciarono le loro dita, stringendole con foga. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono, mentre la luce del tramonto li illuminava di riflessi aranciati.

Hinata gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre la luce della luna iniziava a brillare in cielo, riflettendosi sulle onde del mare.

“Sasuke” bisbigliò.

Il tritone le lasciò andare la mano, mentre udiva i passi dei pescatori che si avvicinava alla battigia e s’inabissò.

 

***

 

Hinata tratteneva il fiato, nuotava dimenando gambe e piedi furiosamente, i capelli le sferzavano il viso e le orecchie le fischiavano. Riemerse in una polla d’acqua e strisciò fuori, i vestiti che indossava le aderiva fradici al corpo e gocciolavano. Con i piedi tremanti avanzò fino a un altare di pietra su cui galleggiava una sfera luminosa.

“Strega del mare, siete qui?” domandò con voce esitante.

Udì dei rumori sibilanti e degli scoppiettii, seguiti da un pesante respiro rantolante. Serrò un pugno all’altezza del petto e, rabbrividendo, si voltò.

Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi persero colore, mentre fissava la figura davanti a lei.

“Stregone, in realtà, ma è un errore comune. Io sono Kakuzu. Tu cosa vuoi?” domandò una voce rauca.

Hinata osservò la parte inferiore del corpo dello sconosciuto, erano grossi tentacoli di un nero olivastro, la parte superiore era d’uomo. Cercò di ignorare le innumerevoli cuciture che ricoprivano la sua figura, sia nella parte di polpo che nella carne grigiastra, persino agl’angoli della bocca; per concentrarsi sui capelli unticci blu-neri.

“I-io… vengo qui guidata dal mio amore. Voglio fare un patto, per raggiungere la persona che amo. Ti prego” implorò Hinata, mentre una lacrima le rigava il volto minuto.

Gli occhi gialli di Kakuzu brillarono, mentre le sue iridi nere la fissavano.

“E chi è colui che dici di amare?” domandò con voce cavernosa.

“Voglio raggiungere il principe Sasuke nel suo regno” mormorò Hinata. Curvò la schiena e strinse gli occhi, fu scossa da tremiti più forti quando la punta di uno dei tentacoli dello stregone le sfiorò il mento, le ventose del polpo vibravano ad ogni suo movimento.

“Canta” ordinò Kakuzu.

Hinata annuì, alzò il capo tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi ed iniziò a cantare.

La sua voce risuonò nella caverna dello stregone che ghignò.

“Prenderò la tua voce, ed in cambio avrai ‘una coda da sirena” promise Kakuzu.

Una pergamena comparve dinnanzi alla giovane, Hinata socchiuse gli occhi e la vide galleggiare davanti a sé. Al suo fianco c’era una lisca di pesca tramutata in una stilografica, la utilizzò per firmare, continuando a cantare.

La sfera luminosa iniziò a brillare e da essa si alzò una conchiglia d’oro, la voce di Hinata si trasformò in un nocciolo di luce dorata circondato da vari filamenti. Le sfuggì dalla gola, Hinata se la strinse sentendola dolore e finì dentro la conchiglia.

Hinata sentì il fiato mancare, boccheggiò e cadde a terra, le sue gambe si tramutarono in una coda rosa tenue. I vestiti le scomparvero in una polverina grigiastra, mentre gli squarci delle branchie si aprivano sui suoi fianchi. Strisciò fino al limitare della polla d’acqua, saltandovi all’interno e nuotò via, allontanandosi dalla caverna.

 

*****

 

Sasuke intrecciò la sua coda blu scuro con quella rosa tenue della ragazza, nuotavano l’una davanti all’altro, guardandosi negli occhi.

“Non avresti dovuto rinunciare alla tua vita da umana e alla tua splendida voce per me, ma non temere. Mio padre, il re dei mari, impedirà che lo stregone ti faccia del male” disse.

Hinata gli sorrise e gli passò una mano gli scompigliati capelli mori, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Ti amo anche io” sussurrò Sasuke. La cinse a sé e, chiuse gli occhi, la baciò delicatamente. Hinata ricambiò il bacio, stringendolo a sua volta a sé. Il suo seno premette contro il petto di lui, le loro branchie si agitavano, mentre approfondivano sempre di più il bacio e le loro code fremevano.

 


End file.
